Antes de Que
by Arihdni
Summary: [Sirius x Remus] Antes de que Sirius vaya preso, antes de que Voldemort de su golpe fallido...Remus tiene que decir algo...Sirius podrá escucharlo?


**Antes de que…**

**By: **Arihdni

* * *

Dibujó el borde de la taza de chocolate con sus dedos. En cualquier otro momento, el chocolate hubiese sido bastante apetecible. Ahora parecía más un remedio vil que tomar cuando se avecinaba una depresión. Durante esa época, para Remus el tomar chocolate continuamente, era algo agotador y ya se iba volviendo repetitivo. Por eso trataba de evitarlo y tomarlo en ocasiones especiales. Y esta era una ocasión especial…

Tristemente especial…

_Después de todo…no se si podremos ganar…si nos volveremos a ver. Varios de nosotros han sido interceptados por los mortífagos… y por el mismo Voldemort… ¿será posible que nos salvemos?¿podremos tener una vida normal?_

…_seguiremos… juntos?_

Remus suspiró, llevando la taza finalmente a su boca. El sabor amargo pero dulce del chocolate le hacía tanto bien. Le hacía escapar de tanto nudo. Pero su propia crueldad le hacía abrir los ojos y situarse estrepitosamente en la realidad.

Quedó con encontrarse con canuto, en un lugar cerca de la mansión embrujada, pero había decidido antes tomarse un chocolate caliente y organizar sus pensamientos.

Hacía desde cuanto que hacían eso? Encontrarse en un lugar, alejado de miradas cerradas y limitadas, que no podían ver más allá…ver el sentimiento verdadero que existía.

Amistad. Y amor. Un amor profundo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar…?

Decidido y tranquilo fue hacia donde se erguía la casa destartalada… separada por una verja de alambres. Esa casa es donde había profundizado los lazos con sus amigos. Les confió su más oscuro y horrible secreto. Nunca llegó a creer que ellos fuesen aptos para tal confianza. El saber que tenía a unos verdaderos amigos, con los cuales podía compartir realmente.

Sabía que en estos instantes James y Lily estarían preparándose para el enfrentamiento anunciado de los mortifagos, Peter…. La verdad llevaba días sin mostrar rastros de vida….y Sirius…que estaría por avecinarse.

Sentir su nombre pronunciado por su aterciopelada voz, le causaba un inmenso gozo en su corazón. Nunca creyó que podía oírse bien su nombre desenvolviéndose en los fonemas de pronunciaba Black. sin mentiras en su cara demacrada se volvió hacia él. Cubierto aún por una bufanda, se veía aún más guapo. Su respiración se contrajo y se mostró en las lisas nubes que salían de su nariz.

Él pronunció una disculpa. Él sonrió. De qué iba a perdonarlo? Igualmente, el pelinegro se acercó a hacerle compañía cercana y calor.

_Cuanto tendremos que esperar por tener una vida tranquila?_

_Lo necesario para hacer saber a Dios que de verdad somos capaces de enfrentar y superar todo._

_No quiero seguir._

_Debemos seguir, Remus. Si tener que proteger a los que amo significa morir…lo haré y no vacilaré._

Remus lo miró con horror en sus ojos. _Yo no estaría dispuesto a perderte, no cuando ni siquiera…ni siquiera… Sirius…_ Black lo miraba con suavidad… _no digas cosas así…no morirás, nunca…primero tendría que morirme. _Lástima que el destino fuese tan cruel y las cosas fuesen tan difíciles de hacer.

_Somos tan pequeños e insignificantes, Lupin…todos lo somos, incluso Voldemort. Y somos los seres insignificantes lo que tenemos que destruir a aquel que quiera romper ese estatuto y aspire por algo horrible y superior._

_Ya lo se…_

_Entonces tu más que nadie sabe que hacemos… es nuestro deber, un deber que aceptamos con orgullo y amor._

Remus mordió su labio y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Black.

_Yo…yo no me refería a eso. _Siruis gruñó curioso. _Sirius…cuando? _Susurró el licántropo con pasión. _Cuando …acabará esto…nosotros._

Sirius cerró los ojos, calmándose. _No lo se…_ fue su respuesta. Remus apretó su mandíbula con furia. Siruis era el único que podía sacar esa parte de él.

_Tu nunca lo sabes…nunca…pero si no es hoy, cuando? Mañana?! Pasado mañana?! En un mes? O quizás en años?!!_ Estaba apunto de reventarse en lágrimas, se alejó del "traidor a la sangre de Los Black". _Estamos en una época decisiva…y tú nunca te decides por mí. Por otros si…pero yo que, Sirius? Que soy para ti? Aparte de otro amigo a quien proteger._ La voz de Remus amenazaba con romperse, más se contuvo.

Black tiró de su brazo, acercándolo a él. _Tú eres lo más importante, Remus. Y lo sabes._ Rozó su nariz con la de él. _¿Por qué te interesa tanto que el mundo lo sepan? No muchos te aceptarán, te verán igual o peor. Pero para tus amigos, y para mi…siempre serás el buen Remus. Mi amante._Finalmente lo besó, rápido el beso fue tórrido y demandante. Sus bocas rozándose con intensidad, Remus abrazándose urgente a él, sentirlo más cerca era su objetivo y Siruis lo devoraba, engullía su urgencia, su boca, su enojo. El respirar se convirtió en costumbre de nuevo, pero eso no detuvo a que Siruis siguiera besándolo con insistencia.

_Yo solo quiero que los demás sepan… que el mundo lo sepa._

_Pero ya lo sabe. Nuestro mundo, Remus, nuestro mundo…solo de nosotros…no necesita a nadie más, solo a Remus Lunático y a Sirius Canuto.…y eso es lo único que importa. _Dijo Siruis sonriendo.

Lupin escondió su cara en el pecho de Black. Pronunció algo que la ropa no dejó entender. _Qué dijiste, Lunático?_ Preguntó con una sonrisa presumida, riendo por lo bajo.

_Nada! Ya te lo perdiste…_ Reprochó Remus. Lo que hizo que la risa de Siruis brotara fuerte de la boca.

Y así fue todo. Horas anteriores de que todo se volviera negro en pocos instantes. Todo esto sucedió antes de…todo lo demás.

**FIN.**

* * *

**un reto de mi querida Xin Maxwell...**

** lo hice, lo publiqué y a ella le gustó.  
**


End file.
